


Mine to protect

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, A4M, Cuddling, Cumplay, Kissing, Marking, Multi, Narrative, Ownership, Teasing, handjob, mdom/fdom, off script violence, possessive, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: This script was spawned by a conversation with a friend of mine. He knows who he is.You know how guys protect girls in a lot of audios? Well, I decided to flip it.
Kudos: 4





	Mine to protect

I don't know how the flying fuck I was gonna talk myself outta this one.

let me start from the beginning.

my best friend had been having trouble with one of his coworkers.

he'd tell me about how nasty this fucker was to him.

of course he. being the gentle soul he is, was nervous about saying something to his superior.

And that motherfucker knew it and took advantage whenever they could.

three days ago, he was an hour late meeting me for dinner because of that asshole.

[angry tone] I come to find out that ass wipe had managed to pile all their work on him, stating they had better things to do and that he did such a great job of picking up the slack.

when he told me. I knew something had to be done.

That weekend I took some time to make plans.

my dear sweet friend had jury duty on Monday so he wasn't there when it happened.

I'd only ever picked him up from work once but I remembered the way.

I waited outside all day for that cunt.

finally, I saw them leave the building.

thanks to some snooping I knew what they looked like.

nobody from my wonderful best friend's job would know it was me.

unlike that shit stain, my friend kept his private life to himself.

what that fuckwad didn't count on was him having me behind his back.

[possessive tone] he was mine to protect.

mine.

thankfully they parked in a spot where it would be hard to see me.

what I didn't count on was them having a good right hook.

the bruise on my jaw was the only clue on me that indicated anything even happened.

[sarcastically] I hope they have some steak for those black eyes.

from the way they acted after I beat their ass and told them to stop fucking with my bestie, they wouldn't be a problem anymore.

my best friend being a kind and wonderful person saw them the next morning asked them why they were packing their shit up.

they had quit.

when he asked why they said to ask me.

fucker wasn't as stupid as I had hoped.

which leads to now.

after work, he came over.

he gasped when he saw the bruise.

there was no hiding this time.

I nonchalantly let him in and made myself comfy on the couch.

sighing, he shut the door and sat in the love-seat across from me.

for a moment, we just stared at each other.

I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair. a nervous tick of his.

he opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he was trying to think of what to say.

of course, I beat him to it.

"Before you say anything I can explain."

he raised an eyebrow at me. it was clear I wouldn't be able to talk myself out of this one.

"look I was tired of that fuckhole treating you like shit. you're too sweet to do something so I took care of it. just like I always have."

ah fuck.

that wasn't supposed to come out.

He finally spoke up. Asked me what the hell I was talking about.

well, I was cornered now. I had to tell him the truth.

"You ever notice when you have a problem with someone they kinda... stop being one?"

he sat back in the love-seat and told me to keep talking.

"when that ex of yours wouldn't stop pestering you. it was my doing that scared her off by digging up dirt on her skanky ass."

shock crossed his face before he forced it back into a more neutral expression.

"that neighbor of yours who's dog kept shitting in your yard and leaving it even after you asked them to pick it up? I was the one who left the bag of shit on his doorstep with the note that said pick up after your fucking dog."

slight amusement flickered before he asked me why I did all these things.

I couldn't even look at him.

he kept staring at me and then... it began to dawn on him.

"Those weren't the only times but the most recent."

the more I talked the more he understood.

finally, he stopped me.

why didn't you just say something he mumbled between his hands.

dragging his hands down his face he looked at me.

"what?" was my extremely intelligent response.

he sighed and then began to explain.

the reason his last girlfriend broke up with him wasn't because she didn't like that he was submissive.

it was because she realized he held deeper feelings than friendship for me.

[surprised tone] oh.

"are you serious?"

now he was the one who couldn't look at me.

"dude. look at me." slowly he turned his eyes towards me.

"you know how I feel and now that I know about yours... you're mine to protect."

much to my surprise, he flushed vividly.

*interesting*.

slowly getting up from the couch I sauntered towards him only stopping when I reached the chair.

leaning over him I asked, "do you like the idea of me owning you?"

his face flushed darker.

[quiet laugh] "does the thought of me protecting you from the world make your knees weak, hmmm?"

a cute squeak came out of his mouth.

"I won't touch you unless you tell me yes [sir/miss]"

moaning quietly he said yes [sir/miss], please. touch me.

reaching out, I ran my fingers down the side of his face.

he shivered... feeling them tracing along his skin.

"do you want more?"

please, he whispered.

dragging my fingers beneath his chin I tilted it up and leaned down to kiss him.

[kissing sounds]

pulling away there was a strand of saliva between us.

he looked dazed from just kissing

I wanted more.

"sit up and let me sit behind you."

nodding he did what he was told.

"good boy" I murmured into his ear.

the whine he let out... fuck.

settling in behind him, I began running my hands over his body.

"I'm going to put my hands under your shirt. is that okay?"

yes.

slowly I slid my palms under his shirt feeling his skin against mine for the first time.

his breath quickened as they roamed across his body.

one hand made its way to a nipple squeezing and playing with it,

the sensations caused his head to fall back against my shoulder.

my other hand slipped down towards his jeans.

"are you alright with me going further?"

moaning he said oh god... please.

[unzipping sound] I started teasing him through his underwear with light touches.

"you like that?" his moaning grew louder.

soon a damp spot formed where his cock was.

please, he begged touch me.

"but I am touching you silly."

the whine he let out was precious.

"that's not how we ask for things."

oh please [sir/miss] touch me... please!

[chuckling] "good boy."

finally, I pulled his leaking cock out.

"looks like you need some help there... do you want me to take care of you?"

a groan was the response.

"I need to hear words, my dear boy."

his cock twitched when I used the word "my".

seemed he really was turned on by the fact I owned him.

yes oh god, he keened.

pulling my hand away I placed it in front of his face.

"lick it." were my only words.

he was eager to comply and soon enough my hand was covered in his spit.

hand now slick I began pumping his shaft.

dragging down my other hand I slipped into his pants and began playing with his balls.

the more I played with him the louder his moans got.

never had I heard more beautiful sounds.

seeing his neck bared to me, I couldn't resist the urge to mark him as mine.

pressing my mouth against the soft skin, I bit into him.

he gasped at the sharp pain.

encouraged, I bit him again.

beautiful marks now decorated his neck and shoulder.

wanting to soothe the pain I began placing kisses across the bruises.

[kissing sounds]

"Everyone will see you're owned."

his moaning got louder.

"you like the fact that I own you. I own your mouth, your cock, and that cute ass of yours."

if I didn't get a noise complaint from my neighbor I'd be shocked.

slowly I moved my hand to tease his tip.

that caused him to arch into me.

please... I need to come... please!

"aw but I'm not ready for you to just yet my dear boy"

I started rubbing just below his head.

his begging got louder.

"don't you want to be a good boy and wait for permission?"

yes, he half sobbed. I want to be a good boy for you.

sliding my free hand out of his jeans I began playing with the nipple I neglected before.

he was on the edge. I could feel it.

my hand was covered and messy from his pre-cum

leaning in close I whispered to him.

"Do you want to cum or do you want to cum for me?"

I need to cum for you he begged.

nibbling his earlobe I whispered, "tell me why you deserve it."

because I'm your good boy and... he was struggling to talk.

[whispering]

"you're mine to kiss, mine to hold, mine to fuck, and most of all you're mine to protect."

yes, he cried out. yes.

I belong to you. all of me is yours. please please [sir/miss] I need to cum for you!

"let go, my good boy... cum for me"

feeling him arch against me and let go...

I'll never forget how he looked.

his mouth wide open, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, god he was beautiful.

holding him through his aftershocks was something I'd only dreamed of.

both our breathing steadied as he came down.

he came in my hand.

[licking sounds]

I lapped away the cum and pulled him into a deep kiss.

[wet kissing sound]

together we tasted him.

pulling out of the kiss I held onto him.

feeling him nodding off I mumbled "it's okay. rest your eyes... I'll be here when you wake up."

sighing he turned over and snuggled into me.

kissing his forehead I felt him smile into my chest.

he didn't have a thing to worry about.

after all... he was mine to protect.


End file.
